


Teamwork

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: The first year he was on the team, they were careful around him.
Relationships: Gryffindor Quidditch Team & Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted pre-OotP.

The first year he was on the team, they were careful around him, feeling like they needed to protect him from their after-practice activities. He was just a kid, after all.

But they knew he felt left out, and so when his second year began, and he said that he wanted to really be a part of the team, the way the rest of them were, they said yes.

It was Oliver who showed him the ropes - metaphorical ropes, of course, because they never really went in for anything special - after their first practice, showing him what to do, delighting in Harry's enthusiastic response and surprised at what seemed like a natural talent. Apparently Harry had a gift for more than just Quidditch.

Fred and George were thrilled, of course, having had a secret crush on Harry for quite some time, and the girls liked that he was so sensitive and gentle with them. Alicia was particularly fond of him, occasionally seeking him out when she was on her own. She knew that Oliver was really the one he was crazy about, but they had fun together all the same.

It wasn't a regular occurence, though, because the whole point was that they were a team. They were part of something bigger, a greater whole, and that was the important thing - being part of a team.


End file.
